Vegeta's Rage
by Veggie1
Summary: Every one is afraid of Vegeta's rage, what will happen if Vegeta gets to pissed?
1. Vegeta's Rage Chapter One

  
  
  
Vegeta's Rage  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chapter One:  
  
Everyone knew about Vegeta's legendary rage. If you piss him off, your probably going to die. Every one is afraid of Vegeta, even those who are stronger then him. For example Goku's afraid of him when he gets pissed off, and he is 3 times stronger then him. Well anyways Vegeta was outside sparring, Bulma had just pissed him off, and she was trying to stay away from him all day. *That Baka women, she will pay for insulting me like that* Vegeta thought as he blasted the ground. *She called me a fatherless child, a bastard* He thought. He stopped blasting and thought back.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"Woman cook me something to eat!" Vegeta demanded. "Vegeta why don't you get up and do it yourself?" Bulma asked. "Because you are the woman and i'm the Prince." Vegeta said. "Well, at least i'm not a bastard, your a fatherless prick Vegeta, and you probably couldn't run the Saiyen race if you wanted to." Bulma said. *There that will teach him to say that women are supposed to cook* Bulma thought. But when she looked at him she got scared, his face was red with rage and he was shaking. "You better get out of my sight woman before I destroy you!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma made a whimper and ran out of the kitchen. "And when I get back from training there better be food on this fucking table!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
Vegeta then decided what to do, he was going to make her pay, that is if there wasn't any food on the table. He flew back home and when he got there the table was piled with food. Pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs, french fries. *Thank Dende she decided to order me food from other places* Vegeta thought. He sat down and started to eat. *Maybe I should hurt her for her cowardence* Vegeta thought. Bulma came back downstairs and was happy that Vegeta calmed down. "Hey Veggie." Bulma said. "Don't you dare speak to me woman, I'm still thinking about killing you." Vegeta said. Bulma sat down on the other end of the table. "Come on Veggie, I got you food, be happy now." Bulma said. "No go away." Vegeta growled. She put on a pouty face, "Vegeta, I do apologize for what I said earilier, I forgot about how your dad died and stuff." Bulma said. Vegeta stopped eating and looked at her. *She just apologized, well I guess I won't kill her* Vegeta thought. "Your lucky you apologized because if you didn't I would've killed you." Vegeta said. Bulma smiled, "Thank you Vegeta." She then left the kitchen.   
Vegeta who was outside saw Goku coming toward him. *Great now I have to put up with Kackarot* Vegeta thought. "Hey Vegeta what are you doing?" Goku asked. "None of your concern Kackarot!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta why do you always have to be so mean, is it because your short?" Goku asked. Vegeta's rage flared, "Kackarot if you don't shut your fucking mouth I'll kill you." Vegeta yelled. "Aww Vegeta I'm not afraid of you." Goku said. "KACKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. This is when Goku looked at Vegeta and was surprised to see that Vegeta was dead serious. This is when Goku became afraid. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asked. "Kackarot, you better get the fuck off my property right now!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta calm down." Goku said. "YOUR NOT OFF MY PROPERTY!" Vegeta yelled. "Okay, I'll tell Bulma later." Goku said. Goku then took off. Vegeta smirked and laughed a couple of times, *Ha, I scared Kackarot* was all he thought.   
Bulma who just watched it couldn't believe the look that was on Vegeta's face. *He is really going to kill someone* Bulma thought. Vegeta started to go inside, Bulma really was afraid then, she didn't want to face Vegeta right now. "Woman, where are you?" Came Vegeta's voice. "I'm in here Vegeta." Bulma yelled. Vegeta came in the kitchen and saw Bulma pouring herself a drink. "Pour me a drink to." Vegeta said sitting down. Bulma gave Vegeta the drink she poured for herself and got another glass down. "Why did Goku leave so suddenly?" Bulma asked. "Heh, He pissed me off and decided to come back later when I've cooled down." Vegeta said. "Veggie, did you scare Goku?" Bulma asked. "None of your concern woman." Vegeta said. "Whatever Veggie, be a jackass if you want." Bulma said. "What did you just call me?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta I just called you a jack ass, I'm not afraid of you anymore, if you kill me you will have no one to fix the gravity chamber or build you more robots." Bulma said. "I could get your father." Vegeta said. "Oh yea, my dad is going to build you stuff after you've killed his daughter, yea right Vegeta more then likely you'll be kicked out of Capsule Corporation." Bulma said. Vegeta just sat there, *Great the woman has a point, if I kill her how will I get stronger and get stronger then Kackarot* Vegeta thought. "Whatever woman, I would still kill you, then I would go train in the wild." Vegeta said. "Ha, Vegeta everyone knows that you and Goku are too strong to just go and trian in the wild." Bulma said. Vegeta smirked, "Did you just call me strong?" Vegeta asked. Bulma just stood there and started to pour her drink. "Vegeta would you please go sit in the living room or something?" Bulma asked as nicely as she could. Vegeta started to chuckle, he was thinking about blasting right by her head, and scare her a little, but he decided not to. It wouldn't be any fun if she got mad instead of scared. Vegeta sat down ont he couch and flipped on the tv. He saw a movie about the Civil War on, since it had killing in it Vegeta decided to watch it. Bulma who couldn't believe he was actually laughing at some parts in it decided to tell him something about it. He probably thought it was fake, well it was but it was based on a true story. "Vegeta don't laugh at them." Bulma said. "Why not their just acting as you people call it." Vegeta said. "Vegeta these people are acting, but all of that really happened on earth." Bulma said. "Oh so all of these earthlings really did die?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. "Why would I care about some earthlings dieing for their stupid planet." Vegeta asked. *They are good warriors probably would have made at least 2nd some 3rd* Vegeta thought. Bulma couldn't believe what Vegeta just said, how could he be so heartless. "Vegeta you truelly are a monster." Bulma said. That was enough for Vegeta, he was damn aware that he had two kids with her. But he never liked her, Trunks was at Goten's Bra was at Pans. "Woman, how dare you say that, you will die at the hands of a great warrior now." Vegeta said. "Vegeta like I said you need me." Bulma said. "No I don't they try and kick me out then I'll kill them, and I won't break the stupid gravity chamber anymore." Vegeta said. With that he held his hand up and Bulma, he charged up a little blast and aimed it right at her heart. "Good bye." Vegeta said. With that he let the blast free, Bulma's eyes got big before she died, Vegeta felt sort of sorry for her, but then he laughed. He got rid of her body and cleaned up the blood on the floor. He would just tell them that Bulma left, and told him to tell them that she was never coming back.  
When Trunks got home he found it strange that his mom wasn't cooking dinner. His dad was sitting on the couch with a pissed off look on his face. "Hey daddy what's wrong?" Trunks asked. "Your mom left Trunks, she said that she was never coming back, and that mad daddy a little mad." Vegeta said. Trunks looked like he was about to cry but held back the tears. "Okay daddy." Trunks said. Vegeta right then was extremely proud of his son. He picked Trunks up and put him on his lap, "It's okay Trunks you can cry if you want to." Vegeta said. Trunks smiled at his dad, "No I'm going to be a strong man like you when I grow up and so I can't cry." Trunks said. Vegeta smiled even more when he heard that, "Okay, you brat." Vegeta said and chuckled. Trunks smiled when he heard his dad laugh, "Go on and play." Vegeta said. *Great, now I can't hurt any of my children, well I wouldn't want to anyways, maybe I shouldnt' have killed Bulma, they're going to be sad with out a mother* Vegeta thought. With that Bra came running out of her room, she had tears streaming down her face, and jumped on Vegeta's lap. Vegeta hugged her, he knew it was because Trunks told her that their mother was gone.   
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Read and Review Please.  
  



	2. Vegeta's Rage Chapter Two

  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's Rage  
________________________________________________________________  
Chapter Two:  
  
Vegeta who was thinking about Bra and Trunks being without a mother didn't know what to do. *Maybe I'll find another mate and remarry* Vegeta thought. *No that would just make things harder* He then thought. He was rocking Bra to sleep and thinking, he didn't notice that Trunks was sitting on the stairs trying not to cry, Trunks knew that Vegeta couldn't see him and he was being too quiet for Vegeta to hear him. But Trunks still wondered if he would put Bra down to comfort him. "Dad." Trunks said. Vegeta looked at Trunks and smiled, his smile faded when he saw the look on Trunks' face. He gently laid the now sleeping Bra down on the couch and picked up his son. *Wow, he actually cares about me* Trunks thought. Vegeta saw Trunks smile a sad smile, "It's okay boy, like I said you can cry, I've cried some times in my life." Vegeta said. Trunks then let it all out, he let out the pain, and the sadness that he had been holding back. Vegeta held him, *What am I doing, I'm not acting like my self, maybe me killing Bulma was for the best* Vegeta thought. Vegeta sat there rocking Trunks to sleep. Soon Trunks and Bra were asleep, he laid them bother on the couch. He then decided to sleep on the floor incase one of them woke up. Vegeta slowly fell asleep on the floor thinking about his two children.  
Goku who felt Bulma's KI disappear completely started toward CC. He peaked through the window to see Trunks and Bra sleeping on the couch. He then saw Vegeta sleeping on the floor. Then it all made sense, *Vegeta killed Bulma, but he told everyone she left and now he is being a better father* Goku thought. It sounded so out of this world to Goku that he almost cracked up laughed. It took Bulma's death to make Vegeta realize how much Bra and Trunks meant to him. Goku of course felt sorry for Bulma, and was even thinking about wishing his friend back. *Of course she always did say when she did that she didn't want to be wished back* Goku thought. Goku then shrugged it off, Bulma probably died a quick and painless death. He thought about knocking on the door but then decided to wait till tomorrow. Goku flew off thinking about the good things and the bad things.  
Vegeta woke up and realized that Trunks and Bra were gone. He found a note on the table that said, "Dead Dad, I went to Goten's I would have told you but you looked too peaceful sleeping, be back around 6:00." Vegeta smiled at that. He then heard Bra in her bedroom, *She must've woken up and went to go play* Vegeta thought. Vegeta heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he laughed. "Kackarot, why are you here?" Vegeta asked. "Vegeta I'm not a complete idoit I know what you did, it's sorta obvious when I can't fell Bulma's KI anymore." Goku said. Vegeta stopped laughing and got a serious look on his face. "What are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked. "No, I think it's great, not that Bulma's dead, that you have became a better father." Goku said. "You think I've became a better father?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, and if that took Bulma's death to make you one, then so be it." Goku said. Vegeta mumbled something and then smiled. "Well whatever Kackarot." Vegeta said. "Vegeta are you going to be a better person to me to?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked at Goku and thought, "I'll stop trying to kill you, but that's all your getting." Vegeta said. Goku smiled, "Thanks Vegeta your a great friend." Goku said. With that Goku left and Vegeta couldn't help but smile.  
*Wow maybe I should kill Bulma more often* Vegeta thought then chuckled. Well Vegeta finally figured out how to control his anger after that, Bulma was brought back after a couple of years, but she ran off and married Yamcha. Vegeta was a much better father to Trunks and Bra, soon everyone found out the Trunks and Goten had a relationship, Vegeta didn't take it very good at the beginning but got used to it. Bra got together with a boy from her highschool. The only thing Vegeta regretted from his son's love with Goten was that his name wouldn't be carried on. But he quickly got over it. Goku and Vegeta started to be good friends and they fought battles together. Soon everything started to get peaceful and the z warriors lived happily ever after.  
  
END OF STORY  
  
Read and Review Please 


End file.
